


swallow

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: “Now,” Slade lectures, “I’m assuming you’ve had a popsicle before?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	swallow

**Author's Note:**

> written for noncontober day 17: force oral, whumptober day 17: blackmail, kinktober day 17: master/slave (which is . . . implied at least i hope)

“I’m going to teach you respect,” Slade purrs. Robin looks up at him, the man’s hand fisted in his hair. His mask should be inscrutable, but Robin swears he can see malice in that singular eye. He puts all the defiance on his face he can, even when he’s forced to his knees. “I’m going to teach you how this . . . _relationship_ will proceed.” He puts an emphasis on relationship that means he acknowledges just how messed up this all is. “Do you understand?”

There is a pause.

Slade’s gloved fingers dig in further, bending Robin’s head back so far his neck aches and he swears he can feel the bones of his spine scrape together. Robin grits his teeth. “Yes, Master.” The words burn his tongue. He hates them as much as he hates Slade for humiliation him like this.

Slade’s fingers loosen. Slightly.

“Good boy,” he says, as if to a dog. Robin narrows his eyes. Slade laughs. “Your first lesson is about that sharp tongue of yours.” Before Robin can say anything, thick fingers are shoved between his lips. He bites, glaring, but Slade pries his jaw open without so much as blinking. There’s a wet noise as his lips part, Robin left half-gagged by the man’s fingers. “Now,” Slade lectures, “I’m assuming you’ve had a popsicle before?”

Robin is so confused his jaw momentarily goes slack. Slade’s eye gleams dangerously.

“Then you’ll know what to do.”

His other hand moves in front of Robin’s face. Robin can’t see what it’s doing at first, only hear a small zipping noise. He feels a cold confusion slither down his spine. Then Slade’s fingers find his briefs and the gap between the fabric and Robin thinks of _popsicles_ and his horror feels like being doused in freezing water. He lets out a terrified noise as he tries to jerk his head away but his caught by the fingers in his mouth.

Slade’s . . . _thing_. . . is in front of his face. Robin squints at it from as far away as he can get, shuddering. It’s . . . _red_ and bulbous and veiny, like the ones Robin has seen (his own) but bigger and uglier. He can see the balls still nestled in the briefs and the wiry white hair peaking out around it. Robin is so disgusted he can’t even speak.

Then Slade’s hand grabs him by the jaw and starts to drag him forward. Robin half-screams, trying to brace his hands against Slade’s hard thighs. A truly vicious growl comes from above and Robin feels hands dig into his hair again. He’s shaking more violently than he has in a long time. This is happening. This is really happening. Slade is . . . Slade’s _penis_ is—and he expects Robin to—

“Is being a cocksucker too much of a price to pay for your friends’ lives?” Slade asks lightly. Robin freezes, looking up at him with wide and terrified eyes. Slade holds his gaze for a few seconds before pulling him forward.

“Please—” Robin begs but he feels the heavy, hot head of _it_ on his tongue before he can finish, pulled deeper until it brushes lightly against the top of his throat. Robin gags, saliva dripping down his chin, trying not to look up at what’s going on. Slade edges it in ever deeper.

“That’s a good bitch,” he laughs.


End file.
